


Mediating Magnetism

by BreakPoint (erithacus)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Fierce Femmes, UST, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/BreakPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some high femme flirting in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediating Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe there was wine involved in posting this?

The Hyotei/Rikkai joint practice had gone well, leaving them all exhausted and giddy, like a good game always did. Both captains stayed behind the others to make sure everything was in order with the neutral ground tennis club they had agreed on. Now it was finally time for a shower and then home.

Atobe stripped off her clothing with the same confidence she did everything else. She had an absolute disinterest in modesty. Yukimura on the other hand, undressed slowly. She didn’t have quite the same flare for near exhibitionism as Atobe seemed to.

Atobe’s shower stall already had her collection of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners set up in an impressive display by colour. She turned on her shower and sighed as the hot water wet her long hair and washed away the tension in her shoulders. Yukimura took the stall next to her and took the time to admire the make of the showers. Much nicer than her own tennis club’s, which was why Atobe had no doubt chosen this place. The walls were spotless, the tiles on the ground looked like they were polished thoroughly and often. Yukimura knew that Atobe had a penchant for things like that. And though Yukimura didn’t appreciate the implication that her own club’s grounds didn’t meet the Ice Queen’s expectations, she could appreciate the luxury here. The price to use this space was no doubt enormous but Yukimura didn’t see the harm in letting Atobe spoil them once in a while, since she clearly enjoyed it.

The wall separating them was chest high and designed beautifully with small lilies etched into the sides. Atobe loved details like that. Even the water pressure felt strangely divine in ways Yukimura’s own shower just didn’t.

They were quiet for a while, nothing but the sounds of the water hitting the tiles. Each reflecting on the day and their respective teams’ games. Atobe broke the silence first, “That Kirihara of yours had good form today.”

“Mm.” Yukimura agreed.

“I wouldn’t mind a match with her.” Atobe was lathering herself with some kind of foamy soap.

Yukimura blinked, Atobe was very selective of her tennis partners, just like she was with everything else. The surprise didn’t last long. Yukimura reached for her own simple shampoo, a kind that wouldn’t irritate her sensitive skin. “I didn’t realize she was your type.” She didn’t meet Atobe’s eyes and had purposefully made her words ambiguous.

“Good tennis players are always my type.” Atobe answered without missing a beat.

“Yes,” Yukimura hummed. “I know.”

The following silence created a tension in the air. Yukimura and Atobe had never played a match against each other, though both were fans of the other’s style. It was like an unspoken stand off, neither girl wanting to break first.

Atobe had played Sanada a few times. Sanada was always insatiable after a match with Atobe. Yukimura had no doubt that Atobe dealt with the elation or disappointment of those matches in a similar fashion.

Yukimura smiled softly to herself. She hummed thoughtfully as she rinsed her hair. “I suppose if I were to choose someone from the Hyotei team… I would go with Kabaji.”

Yukimura was being deliberately provocative. It must have worked because Atobe’s head snapped to look at her. Yukimura expected a reaction, since Atobe had never been shy about her relationship with Kabaji, but Atobe only slid her eyes down Yukimura’s body and said, “Hm, you’re probably her type. She likes feminine.”

This surprised Yukimura, she had never thought Atobe was the type to share. Then again, Yukimura had never given signs that she wasn’t exclusive either. It opened up some interesting possibilities.

Yukimura spread soap on her arms as she said, “I have a feeling Kabaji is a bit more selective than that.”

Atobe waited for her to continue. She chose an expensive looking conditioner that smelled heavenly. She poured it into her hands and brought her hands up to her head.

Yukimura grinned. “It’s obvious, she likes the cold type.” Her grin turned predatory as she watched Atobe weave her fingers through her hair. “But I bet you heat up like fire in the bedroom.”

This _did_ get a reaction from the Ice Queen. They’d been flirting like this for weeks, every time their teams practiced together, but they had never mentioned their attraction to each other or given any indication it was there at all.

Atobe slowed her movements and looked at Yukimura firmly. When Yukimura didn’t say anything more, she said, “And you normally seem so soft.” She turned her head to feel the spray of the warm water on her face. “I wonder if you’d be as brutal and graceful as you are on the court.”

Yukimura felt a shiver go through her, she very much wanted to show her. Atobe was a cool beauty, hard and set in her ways like a stone. Yukimura had often wondered what it might take to move her. She had to admit she felt lucky indeed to have captured Atobe’s attention, whether it be tennis or other activities she had in mind.

Atobe watched her closely as Yukimura slowly rinsed the soap from her body. Yukimura then reached out a hand and touched Atobe’s cheek with the back of her fingers. Yes, Yukimura was very tempted indeed. She wanted to see for herself just how Atobe’s strength and stamina translated to between the sheets. She wanted to witness all that ice melting away to the fiery core of such a passionate woman.

But Yukimura knew that Sanada would be waiting for her outside and even though she knew Sanada would understand, maybe even be a little envious, Yukimura never kept her friends waiting.

“Maybe one of these days we’ll find out.” Yukimura said. She turned off the faucet and the shower stopped.

Atobe seemed to understand the let down and she turned back to her soaps with only a hint of disappointment. “Tell Sanada I said hi.”

Yukimura couldn’t help the beginning of a grin that touched the corners of her lips. She supposed that there were some things that even Atobe’s Insight couldn’t tell. “Sure.” She said and wrapped a towel around herself. She took a small step back toward Atobe, her voice becoming low, like she was whispering a secret. “But next time, be sure to say hi to her yourself.”

Atobe’s eyes widened just a little, before the implication made her smile. “I’ll do that.” She agreed, pleased at the sudden new expanse of possibilities.

Yukimura grinned back.

As Yukimura grabbed her clothes, she said, “I’ll ask Akaya if she wants a match with you.”

Atobe gave her a suddenly intense look over her shoulder. “Actually, I think I’d rather play you.”

Yukimura couldn’t ignore the sudden heat that pooled inside her at the depths of Atobe’s eyes. Ah yes, Atobe’s intensity was truly contagious. She smiled. “Then I’ll look forward to it.”

Yukimura whistled merrily as she made her way out to where Sanada was leaning against a wall.

“What’s made you so happy?” Sanada asked, eyeing her warily. She adjusted her hat over her eyes and allowed Yukimura to wrap herself around her arm.

Yukimura favoured her companion with a mischievous grin. “I just did you a huge favour.” She beamed. “And for me, of course.”

Sanada looked down at her, confused. “What kind of favour?”

Yukimura pressed a laugh into Sanada’s shoulder, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 


End file.
